


Присутствие

by Tinumbra



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Brain, verbally limited character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Рувик вырвался из STEM, вселившись в тело Лесли. О том, как два человека с очень разным мироощущением пытаются прийти к согласию.
Kudos: 1





	Присутствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place That's Not Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174728) by [SwampSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampSpirit/pseuds/SwampSpirit). 



Никто не слушал, а ты всё равно пытался объяснить, но одно место сменяло другое, и ноги путались так же, как мысли.

Пространство ещё и пело, так громко… Страх людей, страх огня, слизь и кровь, всё происходило очень медленно и слишком быстро, и ты постоянно слышал, как он кричит на весь мир, громко, так громко – ты никогда, никогда не сможешь его перекричать. И тогда ты думал: ну и ладно, и отыскивал у себя в голове небольшой парк, в котором любил играть, делал его настоящим, и слова распутывались. Но потом к голове приставили пистолет, потому что так обычно и бывает: сначала тебя держат за руку, потом приставляют пистолет.

А сейчас он здесь, и это гораздо хуже. Нужно просто разобраться, присесть и разобраться, потому что очень светло и шумно и он постоянно тебя двигает – не так, как те, кто тянут за руку, а изнутри: кости и мускулы.

«Надо убираться отсюда. И переодеться, или они снова засунут тебя в психушку».

Под ногами влажная земля, красные и синие лужицы, красные и синие, красные и ты просто идёшь, и всё хорошо.

– Всё хорошо. Хорошо. Хорошо. Хорошо.

«Заткнись. Пожалуйста. Я не могу думать».

Куда ты идёшь? У него в голове карта. Но тут лучше. Улицы тёмные и тихие, только из-за него ужасный шум. Его голова не похожа на твою. Он думает напрямую, находит мысли, затем слова и произносит их – ясные и чёткие, но острые как осколки – они пронзают стены, которые ты строишь, чтобы отгородиться от шумов, потому что… куда ты идёшь?

«В тот дом. Который с тёмными окнами. Я бы выбрал сосуд получше, но…»

Ты не можешь прервать его, по крайней мере, не словами. Чувство еле продирается, но оно ему знакомо. Ты подошёл к нему, когда он в тебе нуждался, и вокруг были выстрелы и крики, и кровь, и ловушка.

У вас есть кое-что общее. Две вещи. Оглушительный шум в голове: у тебя он слишком быстрый, схлопывает прошлое и настоящее; «что», «как» и «почему» одновременно борются за твоё внимание; а его мысли собраны, одна мысль в один момент времени. Но шум один и тот же.

Ещё… тебя пугают люди. Потому что они постоянно причиняют боль, а он пошёл и захватил их умы, потому что то, что находится под контролем, не может ранить. И да, ты стал меньше, но он понимает эту боль и, хотя ему, как и любому другому учёному, копавшемуся у тебя в голове, нет дела до твоих чувств, он, по крайней мере, знает, что делает. И это хорошо. Не нужно говорить, как тебе больно, потому что ты не из тех… кто умеет подбирать слова для такого. Ты говорил им, если было больно, но они никогда не спрашивали, что болит или почему, и даже не пытались понять, а он это чувствует, чувствует твою боль и на минуту замолкает.

«Заходим. Веди себя тихо».

Пока ты в доме, он говорит, что делать. Ему так легко это дается. Значит, вот, что значит чувствовать себя человеком? Он помогает вскрыть замок, но не мучается от жёсткого бетона под ногами или капель дождя на коже – они для него как лёгкие поцелуи; у него нет плохих воспоминаний и беспокойства о том, кто спит внутри. Он просто видит замок, открывает его твоими руками, и ты заходишь. На втором этаже ты снова пытаешься разглядеть и прочувствовать обстановку дома, а ещё повторить этапы плана, но он сжимает губы, не давая говорить. Ему не нужно следить за ногами. Ты ходишь тихо, как мышь. Никакого давления и беспокойства, просто не шуметь, но он сжимает губы, берёт одежду и деньги и выходит. Хочется зарыдать и распасться на части, но он не позволяет. Пытается не позволить, но тело и не его тоже, поэтому слова вырываются изо рта, повторяя план:

– Берём одежду. Берём деньги. Уходим. Берём…

«Мы уже это сделали. Просто… абстрагируйся – я знаю, что ты хочешь – и иди туда, куда я тебя поведу».

Они идут по тёмным улицам, а потом появляется яркая неоновая вывеска.

«Так. Лесли, это просто. Мы снова отопрём дверь, и я скажу тебе, что надо взять».

– Нельзя.

«Что-то я не вижу в том болоте, которое ты зовёшь своим мозгом, плана получше».

– Нельзя.

Руки ложатся на замок, потому что он двигается быстрее, чем твои мысли, однако ты знаешь, что так нельзя. Но он прав, другого плана нет. Этот опять непонятный, но хотя бы никто не пострадает. Ты никому не хочешь причинять вреда.

«Почему? Они же нам причинили. Использовали. Прятали ото всех, стыдились нас, скрывали наши таланты – украли наши с тобой жизни. Что они для тебя?»

– Мне… тепло.

И он снова понимает, потому что кто-то должен, хотя бы раз. Добрые медсёстры, те, которые хотели помочь и обнимали так ласково, – у них просто не было денег или времени, чтобы остаться и позаботиться о тебе. Так же обнимал отец. Ты ощущаешь в людях тёплое и светлое, и хотя им больше не получается доверять, – после холодных дверей и острых игл, стен и слов, – ты всё равно чувствуешь, что у них в сердце.

Руки сами кладут предметы в сумку. Ты не знаешь, что это. У тебя никогда не было много вещей, к тому же на буквы тяжело смотреть так, чтобы они оставались на своих местах и ждали, когда на ум придут нужные звуки. Руки запихивают в сумку одежду, и ты снова идёшь по тёмным улицам, а теперь стоишь в серой комнате, где пахнет как в кладовке уборщика – раковинами и туалетной кабинкой. Ты включаешь воду и бездумно смотришь, как струя бьёт в водосток.

«В чём смысл этого действия?»

Однако от этого шум затихает, для вас обоих. И когда он смотрит на руки, ища шрамы, то находит только тишину.

Ты снова двигаешься чужими движениями, размазывая по волосам вонючую жижу, надевая тёплую одежду и тёмные очки не по размеру. Они классно выглядят, и кожа на руках ощущает ветерок. А когда он, наконец, позволяет тебе вымыть голову, ты становишься другим. Волосы теперь тёмные, а вместо глаз тёмное стекло.

– Неправильно.

«Необходимо. Теперь пошли к автобусной остановке».

Он рассказывает, как надо ходить, и это ужасно. Опасно. Он требует, чтобы ты выпрямился, а так ты беззащитен и к тому же мёрзнешь; снова возвращается страх. Только тебя не преследует никакое чудовище. Оно стало тобой. Врачей поблизости нет, но всё равно хочется свернуться в клубок, почувствовать знакомые запахи, потрогать выпуклые больничные ложки, гладкие, со множеством мелких отражений твоего лица. Но он напоминает о том, что снаружи, – о звёздах вместо игл. Никто больше не держит тебя за руки и не кричит.

В автобусе, куда ты заходишь, никого нет.

– Куда направляетесь? – спрашивает водитель, и ты пытаешься закрыть уши, чтобы не слышать шум, но это не помогает, надо что-то ответить, что ему нужно?

Направляетесь. Направление. Не просто «прочь отсюда». Прочь – это не место. Пытаешься сосредоточиться и понять, чего хочешь ты, пока Рувик думает о поддельных документах, местах, где можно спрятаться, о своих контактах, о мести. Думает обо всех тех, кто причинил ему боль, и о том, что он с ними сделает, а ты хочешь…

– Куда-нибудь… где тепло.

«Значит, вот, что тебя волнует. Что ж, полагаю, сначала надо заняться этим».

Его мысли двигаются в голове аккуратными рядами: что сейчас открыто, что тебя успокоит, что тебе нужно?

«Скажи-ка, Лесли, ты любишь блинчики?».


End file.
